


School Break

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: Stiles promises to spend his entire break proving to Derek that he's a better choice than the mercenary.





	School Break

  1. School Break



 

            “Don’t go.”  Stiles stood in the middle of Derek's loft, anxious and begging.

            “Why do you care?” Derek asked with less heat than usual.  In fact he seemed rather interested in what Stiles had to say.

            “Because I’m in love with you,” Stiles blurted.  And...how the hell had that happened?!  He hadn’t intended to drop the bomb quite like that, but as per usual his mouth and brain were not syncing up.  But... he had Derek’s full attention now.  They were always in danger of being interrupted and this was the first time he’d been alone with Derek since Mexico; he didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

            “Wait, before you say anything,” Stiles insisted, “I know I’m only 17 and you probably see me as a stupid, hyperactive kid with too much useless knowledge that I can never seem to keep to myself.  But Braedon is a _mercenary_ —an assassin who would kill you or any one of us if the price was right.  And I know you don’t believe it, but you deserve better.”

            “And you’re better?” Derek asked.

            “Yes!” he said with a confidence he didn’t know he had.   “I _am_ better than her.  To me, you’re not just a hot body and a pretty face to waste time with until my next assignment.  I care about you—your past _and_ your future. You shouldn’t be torturing yourself with guilt.  You deserve happiness and I’m willing to spend my entire summer break proving it to you.  So you can’t go.” 

Stiles was on a roll.  He figured he’d come this far, he might as well say everything he had wanted to say for months.  “Stay and I’ll spend every day showing you how wonderful and brave and important you are to me—to all of us, even my idiot best friend.”  He didn’t know if his plea would be enough; Derek seemed to believe he deserved pain.  It was almost as if he made bad choices in romance on purpose because—

            “And my cousin?” Derek asked arms crossed over his chest in what Stiles used to think of as a menacing stance, but now… Stiles wasn’t fooled by Derek’s posturing anymore.

            “I was never in love with her, and she knows that.  She wasn’t happy to hear it, but we were _so_ bad for each other.  She clung to me because I was nice to her—I helped her.  And me, I hate to admit it, but she was the first person to show any interest in me and I thought if I tried hard enough, I could be happy with her.”

            “So you used her?”

            “God, no!  I really did think I could be happy with Malia, and I tried, I really tried.  But I couldn’t stop thinking about...you.  Malia deserves better than that.  I convinced her that she needs to take time to work on being a human again, making friends and catching up on all of the school she’s missed out on.  She wasn’t too thrilled when I told her I had feelings for someone else, but I broke it off before we got too deep.  I think she’ll be okay.”

            Derek nodded, “That’s good; she needs to learn how to be _her_ ,” he murmured.  “So... The entire summer break, huh?” Derek asked with the beginnings of a grin.

            “Every day, if I have to—every night!”

            Derek was thoughtful for several more minutes before, “I guess I’d better unpack.”


End file.
